The Swordsman Chronicles
by TwistedFilms
Summary: DISCONTINUED! MORE INFO IN THE LATEST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**The Swordsman Chronicles**

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome to my first ever fanfic. I have been reading fanfictions alot recently, and today I decided that I wanted to make my own. This is my first story, so please dont hate! xD If you guys have some kind of ideas or problems with the story, please be sure to tell me! The story will be based around my personally crafted OC`s, and the events will progress beside the normal story. So the stuff that happens to Maxwell will be happening at the same time as the events of the original story with Kirito and everything. There will be violence, romance and POSSIBLE sex scenes, so if you aren`t a fan of the one-eyed snake, then I suggest you leave now! xD The first chapter will be a little boring, as it is just a introduction to the world and everything. I skipped the scene with Kayaba and the forced teleport and shizz, so that wont be in there. But anyways, feel free to leave a review and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A World of Swords

Maxwell circled around the big, white lion with his sword drawn. The lion looked at him like he was its next big meal. Normally, the white lions really don't venture this far north on this floor, so seeing one here surprised him. And as the lions have a pretty decent amount of EXP and rare drops, he figured it would probably be smart to attack a lone one, this far up north. But after closer inspection, the lion appeared to have twice the amount of health, and twice the amount of attack power. Maxwell took a quick look up on his HUD:

**/Maxwell:- LvL: 27/**

**/HP: 1500/2000- No Guild/**

Well, the tiger really didn't do for much of a challenge at all really, but it had managed to deplete one fourth of his health bar. "Okay, time to destroy this sucker", he thought to himself. Maxwell closed his eyes, and felt the power surge through his right arm. Just as the power hit its limit, he released it all onto the unsuspecting animal. He ran forward, his sword glowing a dark blue colour. The lion didn't stand a chance. He felt a good feeling as the blow connected, and the scream of a dying white lion pierced through his head. As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was completely covered in blood, from head to toe. Behind him, the tiger disappeared into tiny fragments floating around. A little menu screen popped up in front of him:

**/Killed: White Lion-/-/Awarded with: 60 EXP, 40 Col-/**

Ever since I got trapped in this game by the creator Kayaba Akihiko, the only thing I had been doing was killing monsters all the time. On day one the creator had gather everyone in the "Town of Beginnings" on Floor 1. He announced that all the 10,000 players that bought the game was now officially trapped inside. If you die in the game, you die in real life, as the "NerveGear" will send out signals that will literally fry your brain. Grose. And he also announced that the only way of returning to the normal life was by clearing all the 100 floors of the game. On every floor there was a hidden boss room, with a boss in it (pretty self-explanatory right?) And if you kill that boss, you advance to the next floor. But it`s been over 2 months now, and no one has even found the first boss floor. And now over 2,000 players have died thus far, deleting them from both this world and the real one. At the start I couldn't believe what the guy was saying. How could he do this to us, and why? After that the panic followed. The first week I stayed inside the safety of the "Town of Beginnings" But it`s been 2 months now, so I decided to grow some balls, and go out there to fight. After that, the only thing I have been doing is grinding on mobs. I`ve got a pretty high level, but I need to be stronger. Only then can I protect those who are weak. That's the only way to escape this nightmare. By working together.

I looked up at the virtual, but beautiful sunset. "I should probably start heading back to the town now, I gotta get some rest if I am gonna keep this up", I said to myself as I started walking towards the "Town of Beginnings" Since this world is designed to be as realistic as the real one, you need to eat and drink, and also sleep. Except that eating doesn't really feed you up in the real world, only in this one. We are probably all linked up to some crazy machines at random hospitals, barely keeping us alive. All of this seems like a crazy dream. I am still waiting to wake up in my bed back home. The thought of my life back there brought me back to reality. I was trapped in here, and the only way I would ever see my family and my little brother again, was by getting stronger. I WILL make it out of here. I WILL see my family again. And I WILL beat this stupid game of yours. "Make that one a promise, Kayaba Akihiko!"

**A/N: So there you have it! The first chapter of my new fanfiction! As I told you, the first chapter was probably a little boring, but it WILL get more intense in the later chapters! And later chapters will be longer aswell. If you guys enjoyed, please leave me a review, it litterally takes around 30 seconds. It would make my day! Until next time, see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to The Swordsman Chronicles. This chapter isnt the longest one but I did put alot of effort into it, and due to the fact that I now made two chapters in one day, Im pretty tired. I hope you enjoy, this chapter is alot better than the first one, with some humor and a tiny bit of love in it. But please bear in mind that this is the first story I make, so if you have any issues with it, please be sure to tell me! :D And also be sure to leave a review, I already got one from a Guest, so thank you for that!**

Chapter 2: Alone in an unknown world

I looked up at the bright stars whilst making my way back to the town. Sometimes I seem to forget how beautiful this world really is. Even though we are trapped in here, and death is lurking around every corner, this world is still one of the prettiest places I have seen. My black hair fell into my eyes as I looked even further upwards. I was a rather good-looking guy, with black hair that fell naturally to the side, and due to the fact that all SAO-players did physical activities all the time, made us pretty muscular too. At least the guys. I don't really think big muscles would have fit on girls. That would be weird. Unless you are into that. In that case, YOU are weird. As the night was rapidly approaching, I decided to take in on the first tavern I saw. After all they were practically the same anyways. After about an hour I saw the first sign of civilization. A lone tavern with bright lights and a bunch of players around it. As I walked towards the entrance with my hood up to avoid attention, I suddenly felt a little thud against my back. I turned around and looked straight into the eyes of a girl. Or a teen, or whatever. She had chestnut-brown hair and a rather pretty face with some signs of freckles. She was absolutely gorgeous. I was stunned, and couldn't really say a word. "Oh, I am so sorry", she said with a shy voice. "N..no problem", I managed to say. "_Hide the boner, hide the boner, hide the boner.._", I desperately told myself. God, this game is just too realistic at times. "I am Jasmine, who are you?" "I… Im Maxwell" She stared at me for a moment, before answering: "Well, I should probably go rent a room" "Oh, okay, nice to meet you anyways", I answered. I watched in silence as she walked away from me towards the counter to rent a room. "_Nice going Maxwell, you scared away the only girl that has talked to you for over 2 months_", I thought to myself. I sighed as I headed towards the counter aswell.

The next morning I went straight for the spot I had spent most of these two months on. As I headed towards it, I started thinking about my old life back home. I didn't really have anything left home waiting for me, except my family. In reality, I was a gamer with next to no friends. The only thing that kept me going was my family. Only god knows what had happened to me if they didn't exist. At least in this world I had my sword and my skills. Back in the real world I couldn't even throw a punch. If I ever got into a fight back in reality, I would usually run around like a chicken waiting to get slaughtered. After a good beat-up I would stumble home, whilst swearing about revenge. But in this world, I was strong. I had my trusty sword, and even though it pretty much had the same stats as a chicken nugget, it still worked. Suddenly I heard a scream coming from the west. I pulled out my sword, and ran towards the sound. As I finally arrived at the location, I saw the same girl from yesterday, backed up against a rock. Her eyes was filled with nothing but fear. And as I looked in the direction she was looking, I found myself staring at the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. It had the shape of a human, but it was made out of dead corpses. Their faces revealed their terrified expressions as they got absorbed by this creature. It was simply put together by former victims. "What.. the fuck.. is that thing?" I managed to say. "How am I supposed to know?" the girl screamed back at me. The monster shifted its focus over to me. A large, red name with a health bar appeared over its head.

**/Malcruax – The Undead Lord/**

**/HP: 6000/6000 - Undead/**

"_6000 HP?! How am I gonna take that walking tank down?!_" I desperately thought to myself. I watched in horror as it slowly approached the girl backed up against the rock. Its legs were simply human arms, from old corpses. GOD, THAT'S GROSE! "A little help please?!" she asked with eyes wide open. I shook myself out of my coma, and charged towards the creature. My sword started glowing dark blue, and I landed a perfect blow right below its stomach. If that even could be described as a stomach. The creature`s HP dropped by about 200, and it was clearly pissed off now. It lifted its arms, and prepared to strike. A ball of dark magic appeared in front of it, and started growing in size. This was my chance. I sidestepped the creature, and felt another rush of power surge through me. I swung my sword horizontally, and hit the creature in its right side. That must have been a fatal blow, because the HP dropped by about a 1000.

**/Malcruax – The Undead Lord/**

**/HP: 4800/6000 – Undead/**

But now this thing was seriously pissed off. It let out a heart-piercing scream, and rushed towards me with its creepy tongue hanging out. Before I even had the time to react, he barged into me at the speed of light, and I probably flew a couple of meters before finally landing.

**/Maxwell:- LvL: 27/**

**/HP: 1200/2000- No Guild/**

God, that hit 800?! How strong is this thing? As I slowly regained my senses, I heard the girl letting out a battlecry as she rushed towards the monster with her daggers pulled. "_How is she going to fight that thing with daggers?_" I wondered. As the girl approached the monster, it shifted its attention towards her. "_She`s sooo screwed_", I thought to myself. But she proved me wrong. As the monster attacked, she simply leapt over its head, landing behind it. Before the creature got any time to react, she stabbed her daggers into its back, making it scream in pain. Its HP dropped by nearly 2000. I passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes, everything around me was blurred. I managed to make out the outlines of a girl bending over, looking down at me. A simple thought hit my head. "Dat cleavage doe" I started smiling a mostly retarded smile, and she must have understood what I was thinking, since the only thing I remember after that is a fist coming towards me. "Well, it's a good day to die hard"

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 2. I know that it wasnt super-long but it was alot better than the first one, right? And dat ending doe. But if you enjoyed be sure to leave a review, it would really make my day. I do put alot of effort into making this, and reviews keep me going! See you in the next chapter of "The Swordsman Chronicles"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I return with the 3rd chapter of "The Swordsman Chronicles" First of all, I just wanna say thank you to everyone. This story has almost reached a 100 views, 3 days after I published it! And so far, I have got 2 reviews, which is also greatly appreciated. This chapter and the next is somewhat inspired by a dream I had just some nights back. (Im not a pervert, ok?) So I really hope you enjoy. This chapter is also better than chapter 1 and 2, at least in my opinion. And please, for the love of god, leave a review. The reviews is really what keeps me going, as this takes forever to write. But I hope you enjoy! Lets get to it!**

Chapter 3: Locked in heaven

I looked over at the beautiful sunrise as I headed towards the "Town of Beginnings". There was a rumour going around that someone found the first boss floor, which required everyone to meet up at the "Town of Beginnings". It`s about damn time as well, its seriously been over 3 months now. Literally every single monster spawn had been farmed out, so there was barely any mobs left to fight. The only monsters left were the Boars, which barely gave you like 10 EXP. So it would be more effective to fight bees than Boars. But never underestimate bees, I had my own little encounter with those stingy motherfu*kers some time back. God, those things hurt. But back to the main point. As I saw the first buildings of the town coming closer, I started thinking about my future in this game. I know I have been reckless, since I am not afraid of dying. And I have been in some pretty close situations too. But against all odds, I am still alive. I wonder how hard this boss fight will be. Hopefully we won`t take heavy casualties. But after all, I am just one guy, in an extremely big world.

"Hey, wait up!" Jasmine said. She ran up beside me, and gave me the "Are-you-just-gonna-walk-away-from-me" look. "This is exactly what you did after we beat that Field Boss, you just walked away" "Well, mainly because you nearly killed me with that punch, I swear to god, I had like 0,1% health left", I answered calmly. "That`s just what you get for being a pervert", she said promptly. "Hey, I am not a pervert! I am just... just… just shut up!" I answered frantically. She smiled at my desperate attempt at a horrible save, and I sighed. "Let`s just go and hear what all these rumours are about"

Well, the rumours were certainly true. The first thing we saw as we came into the town, was a bunch of players flocked together in a tiny tavern. How they all fit in there without suffocating, was a mystery. Most humans breathe oxygen, and it couldn`t possibly be much of that left in there. Jasmine must have been thinking the same thing, cause when I gestured that we were going inside, she shook her head violently. "No way I am going to die in a tavern on the 1st floor" "Okay, okay, you wait outside then" I didn't have the strength to fight with her now. And besides, I needed to know what was going on. I somehow managed to get inside without suffocating or dying, and I got my hands on some pretty useful info by the time I was out again. "Okay, so the first boss is located deep inside the forest area", I told Jasmine. "Apparently, by the information provided by the beta testers, the boss has two different attack patterns, so we gotta keep our heads in the game while fighting it", I continued. "Well, since we are so many players, and most of us are at a pretty decent level, I think this boss will be pretty easy", she answered. "Don`t get too cocky now, the creator could have left some nasty surprise in there" We left it at that as we started heading towards a different tavern to spend the night there. "Hey, Maxwell?" she said silently. "What?" I asked. "If something "unexpected" happens in there..." "Yes?" "Will you protect me?" If I were a windows program, the message " has stopped working" would probably be a good representation right now. "O.. of course!" I answered hastily. We didn't say anything after that.

The next morning, we met up at the outskirts of the city. She was wearing her combat armour, and the only word to describe her was gorgeous. Her chestnut-hair was set up in a ponytail, and the black-and-white chestplate simply matched her to the fullest. She gave me a quick look, before rolling her eyes. "Don`t get too excited now", she said. "Wh.. WHAT?!" I answered. "Either that, or you just put a teleportation crystal in your pants" My face got redder and redder as I started to understand what she just said. I was fighting a desperate fight with my inner man right now, and so far, the inner man was winning. "Whatever, let`s just go", she said to avoid another embarrassing situation. As we came closer and closer to the forest, I started getting a bad feeling about this entire boss fight. Something just seemed… out of place... I shook these thoughts away as we approached the entrance to the forest. "Okay, so most of the remaining mobs in here are all low level, so don't pay them too much attention", I said. "But just for safety, keep your sword close, and don't wander too much off-course", I continued as we entered the forest. To be honest, it was a fairly nice forest. The sun shined through the roof of leaves, and the entire place had a sense of peace over it. Random Animal-NPC`s ran around, and there were next to none hostile monsters. I saw the end of the forest coming closer and closer as we continued to walk towards the boss room. After some time, we met up with the other players in front of the boss-room-door. A guy with blue hair and knight armour stood in front of all the others, and shouted instructions. "Okay, listen up people, today is the day we beat the first floor of SAO!" he shouted. "According to information provided by the beta-testers, we need to go through a small dungeon in order to arrive at the final boss, so don't run off to explore, and stick together!" he continued. "Finally, good luck to everyone, and for god's sake, try to stay alive!" Everybody cheered as the guy pushed open the gates, leading to the boss. "Here we go", I heard Jasmine whisper beside me.

The cave that met us was formed like a long tunnel, leading straight forward. It was a pretty cave, the stone shined with a dull grey tone. We flocked us together as we walked slowly into the unknown dungeon. I got to admit, I was probably hugging my sword as we entered the unknown. Surprisingly enough, no monsters spawned to stop us as we went deeper and deeper into the dungeon. Suddenly, something caught my eye. A shining, blue gem was sticking out of the mountain. Without thinking over what I was doing, I ran over to it. It seemed like it was waiting for someone to pull it out, so that`s what I did. A little message-box appeared as I pulled the gem out.

**/You acquired: "Rare Teleportation Crystal/**

**/Item Description:/ **

**/A rare teleportation crystal, allowing the player to teleport to any location within the floors that have already been unlocked. Can be sold, and traded/**

The gem was really beautiful, and apparently it could teleport me anywhere on this floor, huh? That would seriously come in handy… Mehehee... But suddenly, the gem started glowing. It took me a second to understand what was happening. The gem was activating. Without a seconds warning, I got teleported to the location I was thinking about. A bright blue light obscured my vision, and as it disappeared, what met me made my heart literally stop. I had been teleported to the worst possible place for a man to be. The most dangerous dungeon of them all. I had been teleported to "The Public Women Showers" in the "Town of Beginnings".

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I had some pretty good jokes in there, right? And dat cliffhanger doe. I am looking forward to writing the next chapter, so I will probably upload it in just some days. But in return, I want you guys to leave a review, ok? You dont have to make an account, just press the review button and write a few lines. Please do, cause I would love some feedback. And if you have any ideas for the story, please PM me, and I will take a look at it. But untill next time guys, see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, finished writing this chapter. Even though its not my longest chapter so far, it still took a loooong time. This chapter works sort of like a side story, its not really a part of the main storyline. Its simply a result of my "hentainess", and I felt like I needed to get it out there for you guys. And since yesterday we have gained another 40 views, so thank you for that! Enjoy, and the next chapter I upload will probably be a little bit more serious! Until then, peace out!**

Chapter 4: A dangerous situation

It took some time before I fully realized the situation I was in. Firstly, I was a guy, locked inside the women`s showers. That was a genuine bad start. Second, if I got caught in here, I would probably never live to tell the tale. And the wrath of women can be very unforgiving at times. But at least I would probably get to see a lot of nude, female bodies, so it DEFINENTLY wasn`t the worst way to go. So if I, against all odds, managed to get out of here alive, the memories would literally change my life. I would be a happier man than I ever was. But, in order to achieve that, I had to fight back my inner man, and plan my moves tactically. I started looking around, to better understand exactly where the gem teleported me. Apparently, I was in one of the restrooms. Okay, that's a start.

I slowly approached the door, as silently as possible. As silent as a ninja, I started turning the doorknob, listening to sounds of activity. Nothing. The door went open without a sound. Nobody there. My heart was racing at the speed of light, as I sneaked towards the exit. Still, no sound of life. "_I might actually make this!_" I happily thought to myself. Even though I was far from freedom, these were precious thoughts in moments like these.

I sneaked towards the exit, trying not to make a single sound. Slowly, I started opening the door. That's when I heard it. The sound of a female voice, singing. I immediately froze. The voice was approaching rapidly, and I was getting desperate. I slowly started making my way backwards, back to the restroom-stall again. Silently, I closed the door, just in time as the woman entered. I could hear her right outside of the stall-door. She went into the stall right next to me, and that's when I made my move.

I opened the door, and sneaked towards the exit once again. The female voice continued its singing, so apparently she hadn't noticed me yet. As I finally managed to get out the restroom, a long corridor met me. And at the bottom, a big, green exit sign shining its bright light. Never in my life have I been this happy to see an exit sign.

But suddenly, I felt an urge to stay. I had the golden opportunity right here to catch some Oppai-in-action. It was situations like these boys dreamed about their entire life. And here I was, living the dream. Like hell I am gonna leave. I am staying right here.

I somehow managed to make my way up the corridor without being noticed. I couldn't wait as the women showers slowly came closer and closer. IF I got caught, I couldn't really defend myself. Sword-skills wasn't allowed inside SafeZones, like these. But women didn't need any sword skills if they caught you peeking on them, you were going to have a generally bad time anyways.

That's when I heard it. The sound of a shower getting turned on. Oh boy, this was what I had been waiting for for all these years. All those years in front of the computer, playing video games. Nothing could ever compare to what was about to happen.

After what felt like ages, I finally arrived at the entrance to the women showers. The holiness of God was waiting for me, and all that stood in my way was this door. But suddenly a thought struck me: "_How am I supposed to do this?" _To be honest, I never really thought about how to do this without being noticed. I mean, it`s not like I had a "Invisibility-Cloak" like in Harry Potter. The second I set my foot inside these doors, would be like signing my own death warrant. Not that it was the worst way to go, but I really didn't want to die in this game. I wanted to see my parents again, and survive this game. And it would be pretty embarrassing if the description of your death was that you got slayed inside the women`s showers due to peeking.

Manly tears of defeat started pouring out of my eyes, as I realized that I wouldn't be able to do this after all. All this effort, for nothing. I should probably just head for the exit anyway. "_Come on, you a hentai or wot?_" my head suddenly said to me. "_You can`t possibly back down from this, you owe it to all the hentai motherfu*kers out there!_" My head was right. I couldn't run away from this opportunity. So many perverts had fought and died for this. It was up to me to finish this once and for all!

I didn't think as I swung the door wide open. If I died here, I would die with honour. Much to my surprise (and pleasure), there were a lot more girls in here than I thought there would be. There was a moment of silence as the girls looked at me in shock and awe. They hated me for doing it, but I could see in their eyes that they praised me for having the balls to do it.

My head was literally spinning. All the perverted thoughts that were flying through my head, was too much. Their bodies, their nude and holy bodies, were the sign of perfection. And their Oppai`s, boobs whatever, were SO.. BIIG... At this moment, I praised the creator of the game for the genius design of the female bodies. Even though the bodies were technically virtual, I still loved them. The amount of effort and design put into them were so… magnificent. The way the curves of the body was formed, the volume of their boobs, everything was mathematically correct.

All of these thoughts, among some others, flew through my head in just a matter of seconds. "_Dink about all teh possebilitees" _my head kept saying, over and over. That was, until a fist of justice hammered into my face. But I didn't care anymore. My life was complete. I had finally found peace. So when I saw the other girls approaching me with their fists clenched, I didn't care. I was finally at peace.

**A/N: So yeah, that felt good to write. I love writing stuff like this, for some reason! xD But the next chapter will be more serious. And I probably wont be able to upload it until a couple of days. It has been a long weekend, and since I took free from school today, I have had more time to kill than usual. But tomorrow its back to school, so yeah.. that sucks X_X. But seriously guys, please leave a review, since we have nearly 150 views now, I know you guys are reading it. And as always, until next time! Peace out guys! :)**

**(And please, Im not a pervert, I just simply like girlzzz. Okay? Great!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Im back once again guys, with another chapter of "The Swordsman Chronicles"! We are nearly at 200 views already, and I just started this fanfic last week! Wooo! But seriously guys, you need to leave some more reviews, cause I know some of you are actually reading the Author Notes. I am sorry this chapter is a little short, I didn`t really have a lot of time to write this, so I promise the next chapter will be at least 2000 words! I have a lot of school stuff coming up, and I need to prepare, so I probably wont have time to update this in some days. Hopefully you understand, and keep reading folks! Oh, and thanks to "ImJustAnotherGamer" for sending me that helpfull PM, I love your fanfic! Thats all!**

Chapter 5: Lost in the woods

I slowly started to regain my consciousness. My head felt a thousand times heavier than usual, and I couldn't think clearly. As I slowly tried to open my eyes, everything around me was blurred out and unclear. It appeared I was somewhere in a forest. I couldn't really remember what happened the previous hour. "Uhhg…" I said as I tried to stand up. Everything around me went black, and I fell back down again. "_Where am I?"_ I thought as I looked around at my new surroundings. "_The last thing I remember is a bunch of fists coming towards me, and… boobies!?_" The memories was slowly starting to come back, and the more I remembered, the happier I got. I had seen real life boobies! Well, at least to some extent. They were technically speaking virtual, but who cared? They were real enough for me. I finally managed to stand up, and my hand instantly fell to my sword. Still there. Good. I looked around me as I brought up the minimap with a swift hand movement. It appeared I was somewhere called "_The Forest of Whispers_" A pretty lame name to be honest.

I started wandering around, looking for an exit. I had to get back to Jasmine and tell her I was alright. But everywhere I went, there were no exit. The forest simply continued expanding. And my minimap was blank, so that really didn't help me a lot. But on the other hand, the forest was truly a work of art. White, thin leaves covered the trees as long as eye could see. It all seemed so peaceful. But the entire forest gave me a bad feeling, as if monsters were waiting around every corner.

Suddenly, I saw it. It was so fast, I barely saw it in the corner of my eye. But something moved. Swiftly, I pulled out my dark-blue sword as I desperately looked around me, looking for the source of the movement. I was at a pretty high level, but I had never seen this forest before. I was pretty sure I couldn't be on the first floor anymore. And my health was in the red zone, so if anything got a lucky strike on me, I would be dead.

And finally, I spotted it. It was a large, black, disgusting spider. And this was not your average house spider, oh no, this was probably 2 meter tall and 3 meters wide. It`s six, red eyes looked at me with a hateful glare. Its fangs dripped with poison. And that`s when I saw it. The spider wasn't alone. Suddenly, two other spiders, just as disgusting, came crawling out of the forest to support their teammate. God, I hate spiders.

It was a moment of silence, as we stared at each other, waiting for someone to take the first move. This was looking bad, I were outnumbered three to one, and my health was in the red zone. Suddenly, the first spider leapt towards me. I sidestepped it as it landed right on the spot I had been standing on just moments earlier. This was my chance. I swung my sword vertically, slicing it in its big head. It let out an ear-piercing scream of pain as blood started flowing out from the wound. Oh, I forgot Kayaba added blood to make the game seem more realistic. It must have taken ages to program the liquid to work the way he wanted it to, but he did it. The guy was a genius, no matter how evil he was.

Another spider came flying towards me. I ducked and held my sword upwards. The spider landed on my sword with its stomach, and let out a scream of agony. I thrust my sword deeper into the evil creature, and it died momentarily. One down, two to go. But now the remaining spiders weren't playing anymore. One of them approached me in front, the other in the back. I were trapped, and they knew.

They rushed towards me at the same time, leaving me no other choice than to jump. I jumped just at the right moment, and the spiders crashed into each other. But one of them managed to get a lucky hit on me, and I saw the poison icon appear next to my health bar. Great, another problem to worry about. I landed about 5 feet away from my opponents, and they regained their senses quick. I were nearly dead, and the two spiders were almost at full health. And besides, the poison was slowly depleting my health as well, leading me closer to certain death.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the deafening silence. "Go get them!" And out of nowhere, two players came rushing towards the spiders, spears in their hands. Before the two creatures had time to react, they pushed the spears into their bodies, killing them instantly. Another player came out of the woods, and approached me. "What the hell are you thinking, attacking three spiders at once!?" I just shamefully bowed my head, and said: "I`m sorry, I am kind of lost here" "Well, you should know better than to attack three enemies at once!" the player answered.

Suddenly, the world around me started going black, and I heard the guy yell at his two friends as I hit the ground once again: "Oh shit, he`s injured!" The last thing that came to my mind as the world slowly started disappearing, was: "_Jasmine…_"

**A/N: So yeah, little rushed ending there! Its pretty late, and I am seriously tired, so I gotta go sleep! xD And we all know what`s gonna happen next: I am gonna ask you to leave a review, you wont, and I will still keep writing new chapters! But I seriously need some reviews, its the only way to know what to improve! And since I wont update this in at least two days, I promise I will make the next chapter a lot longer. It will probably be my longest chapter thus far. So be sure to hit that review button, and until next time guys! Im out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Im alive! Finally, after almost a week, I have a new chapter for you guys! God, that took me a long time. I was running out of ideas, and I wanted to make a "romantic" chapter or something like that. I took some inspiration from my class to make this and the next chapter, so thank you my fellow schoolmates (they dont even know I did this) But back to the point. This chapter is longer length-wise, but not word-wise. If you get what I mean. It took over 3 word pages, and that`s the longest chapter so far. So I hope you do enjoy! And also, thanks for another follower! Awesome stuff!**

Chapter 6: A happy reunion

I slowly opened my eyes, and adjusted my vision. Everything around me was unclear, and I couldn`t hear anything. I managed to make out the outlines of a person standing in front of me. It was a girl, I could tell. She seemed upset about something. As my vision started clearing up, I realized the girl had been crying. Dried streaks of tears ran down her cheeks, and she was looking at me with eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Suddenly, she jumped towards me and embraced me in a big hug. "_Wha… whaat?_" I thought to myself as the girl tightened her grip around me.

"Oh my god, you`re alive!" she screamed as she continued to hug me. "Don`t ever do that again, you promise me?" she cried. "D... do what?" I managed to ask. "I thought you were dead!" Suddenly, I realized that the girl was Jasmine. "Why did you think I was dead?" I asked. "When we were about to attack the first floor boss, you suddenly disappeared! I couldn`t find you anywhere, and I was worried sick about you, you big dummy!" she said. "Where were you?" "Oh, I was…. Nowhere special…" My attempt at a save was as always, a total failure.

"Yeah, like hell you`re getting me to believe that!" she stated. "Answer me, and don`t lie!" So I had to tell her. I told her everything that happened after I picked up the crystal, and also about the mysterious forest I was in. "A pervert like always, huh?" she rolled her eyes. "N… no! I am not a pervert, I am a man, and a man has his needs!" I desperately tried to defend my honour, and so far, it wasn't looking to bright.

"Anyways, I am going to tell you what happened while you were staring at naked girls", she said. "The first boss was a type of… dog on two legs. He had three health bars, and three different attack patterns. The first health bar was pretty easy to deplete, but the two next were… not that easy" "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, we lost a lot of guys back there", she answered.

"After beating the boss with a lot of casualties, we arrived at the second floor. It is the floor we are currently at. The forest you mentioned is located on the east side of this floor, and it`s a forbidden place", she continued. "Why, you may ask. Well, that's because the monsters in there have fairly high levels, and they have a "poison" attack" "Yeah, I noticed", I muttered. "But enough explanation, the thing is, the other players are already launching an attack on this floor`s boss, and if we are going to stand a chance against that thing, we better get out there and level up!", she said firmly. "You`re the boss…" I whispered. "What was that?" "NOTHING!"

My sword sliced straight through the giants head, and cut it clean off. Blood replaced the head, and it disappeared into tiny, blue fragments. A small menu box with some cash rewards and EXP popped up. We had been grinding for almost 3 hours now, and I was getting pretty tired. We sat down on a large rock on the wide open plains that surrounded the small village centre of floor two. It was so peaceful out here. It was Aincrad`s warmest season, and the temperature was perfect. I leaned backwards, and let the sun hit my face. It felt so real, even though I knew I were in a game. It took almost 4 years to complete SAO, and you could clearly see the amount of work and time put into it. Too bad it had turned out to be a death trap.

Just as I were drifting away into the world of dreams, I fell over. Well, I guess it had to happen. I was leaning backwards after all. But the landing spot wasn't as expected. I landed straight into Jasmine`s lap. I freaked out, and was about to get back up again, but she held me down.

"Jasmine?!"

"No, don`t… leave"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" (At this point, my face was turning bright red)

"You… you heard me, don't leave"

"But… but…"

"You left me once, never again"

I fell silent when she said this. It was true. It must have been horrible, just being left behind like that. Thinking that your only friend in this world had disappeared. For all she knew, I could`ve been dead. So I stayed.

"_IS THIS THE LEGENDARY "LAP PILLOW?" I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EXPERIENCE SOMETHING THIS AMAZING!_"

"_DON'T FREAK OUT! IM ALREADY FREAKING OUT! DON'T FREAK OUT!_"

I was fighting a desperate fight with my inner thoughts, and I was trying my best not to freak out. THIS WAS THE BEST! Jasmine must`ve seen what I was thinking about, because she smiled. And what a smile. Even though it was just a tiny smile, it was full of emotions. She didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all. She leaned in, and I knew what was coming. But I didn't care. I had been wanting this to happen more and more recently, and it was just a matter of time before our relationship began taking different turns. I leaned in aswell, and our lips met. It was definently the best moment of my 15 year long life, and I loved every second of it.

"_SAVE TO HARDDISK_"

"_PUT IN FOLDER: "SEXY MOMENTS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN_"

My head notified me that the memory was saved, and I continued my kiss. It lasted for so long, and it was so good. Her lips tasted of strawberry, and a mild hint of vanilla. God, that's sexy.

Our lips finally parted, and we were both breathing heavily. But we were both smiling like idiots, our feelings finally let free. She hugged me hard, and I hugged her back. "Hey, Maxwell?" she whispered into my ear. "Yes?" I answered hopefully. "You suck at kissing"

**A/N: That ending doe! But still, it`s out nonetheless. So yeah, some romantic stuff at the end there. The next chapter will also be mainly fluff, so be prepared! And we might be getting closer to a "luuv-makkin`" scene with Maxwell and Jasmine... You will see, you will see. But please leave a review, we have almost 300 views now, and thats sick! But only like 3 reviews... Soo yeah.. Thats sad. So leave a review! Other than that, thanks for 300 views, and until next time, keep those buttholes clenched! (That was cheesy, I know...)**


	7. Update 1

**UPDATE NO. 1**

Hey guys, it`s me again. This is just an update on how things are going with the fanfiction. I started this around 2-3 weeks ago, and so far, over 300 people have read it. That is a pretty big amount, at least for me, and I can`t thank you guys enough for sharing this adventure with me. I know that I may have some grammar mistakes, and things like that, so if you see any, be sure to tell me. I also want you guys to leave some reviews, so I can see what to improve.

So far, the fanfiction has 6 chapters, and I am currently writing the 7th. Each chapter is usually around 1,5k words, and I know that it might be a little too short. I will try to make the chapters longer, but it isn't easy. It is really hard to get the ideas for the progression of the story out on the paper (in this case, computer)

I have been spending way too many chapters on the SAO game already, and from here on and out, the chapters regarding the SAO game will be a little rushed. I want to get them out of the game, and into the real world and ALO. I do have some pretty good plot-twists planned for you guys, so just you wait and see.

So that is basically the update. Chapter 7 will be released shortly, and I hope for many more chapters to come. Thanks again for 300 views, and here is to the next 100.

-TwistedFilms


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 7. That was a hell of a lot of fun to write. Probably my favourite chapter so far. You will see why. I know I say this a lot, but thanks for 300 views! Its crazy, and I hope for many more views to come. I posted an update just earlier today, explaining the situation regarding this fanfiction, so please read that. Other than that, please leave a review, and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL STUFF, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ IT!**

Chapter 7: Christmas Chaos

Floor 11: Taft

Big snowflakes covered the air as I walked through the open streets of Taft. People were cheering Christmas in all around. It`s funny, really. Even though we are in a death game, people still remember the old times. Market-stalls all around were selling your usual turkey, and people were in a general festive mood. It's a good thing. That way people can forget the troubles of living in this world.

I was walking hand in hand with Jasmine down the festive roads. The entire city was sprawling with life. People were having snowball-fights, singing Christmas carols, shopping in the endless ocean of market-stalls and so on. Lights were light up all over the city, magically floating in air like a big dot of colour. It was so peaceful. People forgot about the death game, and focused on the more important parts. "Enjoy the little things", I heard Jasmine say beside me. "Enjoy the little things", I answered.

We arrived at the tavern we were staying at. It was beautifully decorated with Christmas lights, and to the looks of it, it was completely filled up with people. We desperately fought our way through the endless horde of people, hoping to reach our room on the upper level of the tavern. Accidentally, I stumbled into a drunk guy talking with his mates. "Hey, watch it, kid!" "I`m sorry, I didn't mean to", I answered hastily. "Well, you DID IT ANYWAYS!" he shouted back at me. He was getting angry now, and I saw that his mates were preparing for a fight. They clenched their fists, just to confirm my suspicion. They were all drunk as crap, so taking them down wouldn`t be too much of a task.

"Okay, listen fellas. I just want to get back up to my room, and take a nap. So if you guys would be so kind to leave me the fuck alone, I would be grateful" The entire tavern went silent. Everyone stared at me and the drunk guys. They knew what was coming. But I didn't care. I was getting angry now. Why can`t people take this game seriously? They just have to wander off into a tavern and get drunk. Even guys like these could be of great help on the frontlines. "Max, it isn't worth it", Jasmine said behind me. "Is this your bitch?" one of the guys said. Oh, he shouldn`t have. Before any of us had the time to react, Jasmine planted a hard fist in his face. He fell over, unconscious.

The main drunk guy rushed towards Jasmine with his fist clenched. But before he managed to even get close to her, I leapt forward and punched the guy in the dick. His health bar went from full to barely alive. Apparently, the balls are a critical zone. He fell over, gasping desperately for air, as he reached for his crouch. The indicator over my head went yellow. "Anyone else want to try?!" I shouted out. "Let`s just go, I`ve had enough of these guys", Jasmine said. She dragged me up the stairs, and into her room.

"Look. Jasmine, I`m sorry for acting like a…" Before I managed to finish my sentence, she pushed me into a kiss. But this wasn't a normal kiss. It was a kiss full of lust. The kiss intensified, and I put my arms around her back, slowly working my way downwards. She let out a small moan as my hands reached her waist. "_OH MY GOD THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!_" my head screamed. I couldn`t believe my own luck. I never thought I would be able to do this sort of things with a girl. The closest I had ever been to this was in video games.

She pulled me towards her, into her small bed. Her hands started moving down towards my rapidly growing member. As an answer to this, I slowly approached her boobs with my hands. My heart was racing, and I couldn't think clearly. "It`s okay, I want this", she moaned as my hands finally touched her breast. They felt sooo gooooood. It was like touching the perfect pillow, not too hard and not too soft. Her moans intensified as I started fondling her boobs. "Ohhh, god" she whispered. I couldn't hold myself any longer. I probably had the hardest boner of my life, and my inner man took over my entire body. My hands moved on their own, trying to remove the clothes covering her precious pillows.

"You can`t do it that way, stupid", she laughed as she brought up her menu. She pressed the remove button, and suddenly, she was laying there in her underwear. "Hurry up and get undressed, it`s embarrassing to be all alone…", she whispered. I blinked like a thousand times before I finally understood where this was going. We were gonna do it. We were gonna do the real shit. I hastily brought up my menu, and removed all my clothes except my underpants. My underpants looked like a fucking flag pole, standing straight out 90 degrees. My face flushed up with embarrassment, but Jasmine only laughed, inspecting my hard member with interest.

"Wow, it`s so big", she said with big eyes. But I couldn't wait any longer. My hands flew behind her back, unbuckling her bra. Her eyes widened as the bra fell down. There they were. Her boobs was now completely naked, her nipples fully erect. She was apparently as hyped as me. I sent a thank-you prayer up to the god above, thanking him for this wonderful moment. I also thanked the creator for making the body work like this. It was just like real life.

I leaned in, and started sucking on her right nipple, whilst playing with the left one. She gasped for air, and moaned like a crazy. "Oh yes, oh god, oh…" she moaned. After about 2 minutes, I stopped and looked downwards. She was all wet. Her panties were absolutely soaked. "_OH MY GOD SO FREAKING SEXY I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE YOLO SWAG THUGLIFE OMG_!" My head just exploded with perverted thoughts, and I was completely overwhelmed. Jasmine`s face turned crimson red, and she looked away. "Don't look, it embarrassing…" she whispered, clearly embarrassed. I couldn't possibly have held back. It was simply too much. In a flash of light, her panties were removed, along with my underpants. Her precious parts were clearly exposed, and so was mine.

Are you ready for this, Jasmine?" I asked calmly. I was at peace. "Y… yes…" she answered. I positioned my member between her legs, and was ready to bring it all the way. I was going for a home run. I saw my whole life fly by my eyes as I prepared for the ultimate moment. This. Was. It.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" My entire body froze, along with my blood. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" It was the innkeeper. The owner of the tavern. I stood still like a rock. This couldn`t be happening. Not now. I was so close. "OKAY, LISTEN TO ME MOTHERFUCKERS!" the innkeeper screamed. "NO SPANKING IN MY TAVERN, ALRIGHT?" "Umm… umm… alright…?" I managed to push out. No. This wasn't happening. "SO STOP, OKAY?" the innkeeper said as he started heading out of our room. I couldn't say anything. "Sorry Maxxie, it`s gonna have to happen another time", Jasmine smiled.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**A/N: You probably hate me right now... I understand, that was pretty evil. I can see the look on your face right now, and I promise you, its hilarious. So yeah! Dont hate, please? I would seriously love it if you guys left a review, it would mean the world to me! But other than that, I have to run now, so bye!**


	9. Update 2

UPDATE NO. 2

Yo fellas, it`s me again. I am just gonna update you guys on some things that I find important to tell you. So sadly, this ain`t chapter 8, just an update. But chapter 8 is coming, don`t worry. This is gonna be a pretty long update, so here I go:

First off, I just wanna say thank you. I want to thank you for almost 100 views on 1 chapter. I released chapter 7 about 3 days ago, and so far, it has around 100 views. That's like, ¼ of the views in TOTAL on this fanfic. That is amazing, absolutely crazy. There were some "sexy" action in the previous chapter, so apparently you guys liked that kind of stuff! xD

Second: Sadly, I won`t be able to update this fanfiction in some days. You see, for the rest of this holiday, I won`t be home. (Happy Christmas by the way) So I won`t have time to write on chapter 8. So yeah, sorry for that.

That will do for this update. PSN and Xbox Live is down because of hackers, so I can`t use my spanking new PS4, which sucks ballz. (Got it for Christmas) So hopefully Sony will get their shit together so I can play "The Last of Us" xD But other than that, I can`t really think of anything else I want to tell you guys about, so Happy Christmas, and I will see you in chapter 8.


	10. Update 3

UPDATE NO. 3

Hey guys, it`s me again. I know what you are thinking: "OMFG ANOTHER UPDATE!?" And yes, you are partly right, but not completely. This is more of a thank-you/update/information kind of thing. If you get what I mean. I feel like I have to update you guys, so here it goes:

First off, we are almost at 600 views! Holy ballz. I started writing this around December 4th. And so far, almost 600 people have read this! That is an insane amount of people, and I can`t thank you guys enough. And I would also like to use this opportunity to thank some people. After my recent update, we have gained 4 new reviews! So I would like to thank NarutoFan, Fez8745 and KuraiReito15 for the constructive feedback you guys gave me! It really made my day.

So over to something else. The future of this fanfiction. If I manage, I would like to continue this fanfic out 2015. My goal is to get done with all 3 games (SAO, ALO, GGO) and then start another fanfiction, which takes place after the events of "The Swordsman Chronicles" That fanfic will likely be about the everyday struggle after going through all of these games for Maxwell and his friends/lovers/enemies. That is my current plan. It may change, and it may not. Tell me what you guys think, because I would love to hear your opinion.

So that`s the update. Whew, that was a long one! So I will start writing on chapter 8 in some days, and I expect it to be out on maybe Friday or Saturday. So thanks again for so many constructive reviews, and for 600 views. I wish you guys a happy Christmas (probably a little late) and a happy New Year. And I will see you in Chapter 8.

Oh, I almost forgot! I want to tell you guys, I actually have a YouTube channel aswell! I post videos about a wide variety of different things, and I would love it if you guys went over and checked it out! Here`s the link:

**EDIT:**

**FanFiction apparently hate links, so I just have to tell you instead. Go to YouTube and search for "Twisted Films". It will be the first channel that comes up. Hope you enjoy! ^^,**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: 2015 is here, as well as a new chapter! Hope you guys had a merry christmas, and I wish you the best of luck in the new year! So finally, chapter 8. Took me ages to write, and finally, it`s out for you guys! Okay, you know how I thanked for 600 views in the previous update? Well, we are almost at 700 now... Defuq guys? Thats... just... awesome! And we have got a truckload of new reviews aswell, so thanks to BlackJamal, and another guest for giving me the strength to write this. You guys are the best. But without further to do, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: A mysterious skill

Floor 47: Forest of Giant Flowers

It`s been over 6 months since the events in Taft. I and Jasmine had a serious conversation after our little "event". We, or should I say her, decided that we needed more time to develop a real relationship.

"We can`t just… do it… for the pleasure! That kind of stuff is the ultimate love act, and I barely know you! I think we need more time to get to know eachother before we go any further", she said.

I could see that she didn't want to, and neither did I, but deep inside of me, I realized that she was right. What we did on floor 11 was a very… spontaneous action. And even after all these months, it still hurt to think about. That I was soo clooosee to doing it!

"_What am I thinking? I got to focus!_" I thought to myself.

We were standing outside the floor boss entrance, deep inside the dungeon on Floor 47, also known as "The Forest of Giant Flowers" By we, I meant a whole truckload of players, waiting to get up to the next floor. The last floors had been pretty easy, due to our general high level. And apparently, there was a guy who had soloed several bosses. They called him: "The Black Swordsman" I had never met him before, but he was supposedly a very, very high level.

"_Sounds like a badass… I wish I were like that…_"

But no, I was just a regular player, with no specialities whatsoever. But on the other hand, I did have a rather gorgeous female companion, so that was clearly a bonus.

Before I managed to think any further, the door opened. My hand immediately fell down to my sword, and I took a firm grip around the hilt. We had no information on this boss, so we had to be ready for everything. We slowly made our way down the narrow corridor inside the door. The walls, the ground, the ceiling, everything was made out of grass and vines. And the smell was absolutely horrible. It smelled like someone had farted, and locked the door to keep the fart inside. Yucky.

Suddenly, the ground exploded. Yeah, it sounds ridiculous. But it did. Four, five players were thrown into the air, hitting the ceiling. But it didn't stop there. The vines ON the ceiling, started wrapping around the unconscious players. Once the players were fully covered, the vines started tightening. Harder and harder, until the poor players disappeared into tiny fragments, floating around, before finally shimmering away. Everyone stood horrified and watched as the vines made the poor guys into SAO-pancake. One tried slashing on the vines. The words: "Immortal Object" popped up as his sword hit them. There were no escape. We watched hopelessly as the players died a painful death.

"RUUUN!"

Panic broke loose. People rushed towards the end of the grassy corridor, afraid of meeting their early demise. No control was sustained, as people were trampled to the ground, left for dead.

"Maxwell, we got to make a run for it!"

Jasmine`s calm voice broke through to me, and before I even noticed myself, I was running as fast as I could. Like hell I was gonna die here. I haven`t come this far for nothing. A living vine suddenly caught interest in me, and tried to stop me on my way. My blade started glowing a bright blue, and I slashed it down, keeping the same speed.

"_That`s odd, when we tried attacking the vines just back then, it said "Immortal Object". Why not now?_"

Thoughts started circulating inside my head, but I pushed them away. Survival was priority number one right now. I took a quick look behind me, and saw that Jasmine was still following right up back. She slashed down some vines on her way, and I couldn`t help to notice how extremely hot she looked.

The area around us started opening up, and the vines gave up the chase. We were in some kind of dome, made by grass, branches and vines. The walls were light up by some kind of flying, green flames, shaped as a torch.

"Okay people, defensive positions!" someone screamed

Everyone took a defensive stance, and we stood in silence, listening. Suddenly, the ground started trembling. The floor in the middle of the room disappeared, and up came a FUCKING 15 FEET HIGH, MAN EATING FLOWER WITH HUGE FANGS.

I was so close to shitting myself right on the spot, but Jasmine was watching. I didn`t want to seem like a complete pussy (hehe), so I decided to hold it in. A name appeared above the flower-boss`s head.

**/Chementhia – The Flower Queen/**

**/HP: 40000/40000 – Flower/**

Yeah, it was pretty obvious it was a flower. The boss let out yet another ear-piercing scream, as it shot out some kind of thorn out of its mouth. The thorn hit one of the players, and he immediately fell to the ground, clutching the spot the thorn hit him. After some time, he went limp, and his health bar started depleting. Some other players dragged him away from the battlefield.

"_Great, now we know that the thorns are poisonous_"

The boss suddenly turned its giant head towards me. My blood immediately froze in my veins as everything around me seemed to start blackening out. My arms and legs started moving on their own. I lost all control of myself, and suddenly, I found myself moving slowly towards the boss, like it had me under some sort of hypnosis.

The boss gritted its humongous fangs as I approached, and I watched helplessly as the boss swung its head towards me. The head collided straight into my entire body, and I flew back several meters. My body crashed violently into the hard ground, and my health bar dropped about ¾.

"MAXWELL!" I heard Jasmine scream.

But I was so done. I had an undying rage boiling up inside me, and this boss was gon` get it all! All other thoughts in my head were replaced by rage, and I slowly got to my feet.

"Ma… Maxwell…?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed towards the boss.

The flower turned around, and looked surprised at me, clearly impressed I was still standing. My sword started glowing a bright blue, but this time, it was so bright you could barely look at it. A dark aura was flowing out from the blade, as I started walking towards the boss. The flower actually seemed at bit scared as I approached, but I gave it no time to attack.

I started running, faster than ever before, straight for the monster. I held my sword ready to strike, and oh boy, this was gonna HURT! I jumped up, higher than physically possible, and slashed the monster straight over the face with all my might. But I didn't stop there. I continued slashing, standing completely still in the air. I strikes went so fast, I couldn`t even see my own blade. All I could think about was the neverending rage deep inside of me. I started going even faster, until I reached my utter peak. I rammed my sword deep into the flower`s skull with all that was left of my strength, and to my big surprise, the sword went straight through. I landed on the ground once again, and saw the monster disappear into blue fragments before my eyes.

**/Unique Skill Unlocked: Dark Boost/**

**/A powerful skill, powered by dark magic. Grants the wielder up to 100x his normal strength and ability power, but requires huge amount of stamina to use in longer periods/**

"_Nifty_", I though as my eyes shut, and I drifted away into the vast emptiness of unconsciousness.

**A/N: Waah, epic ending! I`m just kidding. But that was a fairly good boss fight, right? I did put a lot of effort into writing it, and I hope it came out good. And a Unique Skill and shit... Maxwell is starting to look badass! But we will see, we will see. So if you enjoyed, be sure to leave a review! And if you are feeling generous, could you favourite and share this story? Lets see if we can hit 1,000 views within the end of January! That would be awesome! But yeah, thanks again for the good reviews, and I will see you... in chapter 9! Peace!**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello fellas, I am back with chapter 9! It`s really hard getting these chapters out. Now that holidays are over, it`s back to school :/ Which means I wont be able to update as much as I would like to, but I`ll manage. But anyways, this chapter includes some fluff, and it is basically a "romance" chapter. But it isn`t nearly as hardcore as "Sneaky Chapter 7" xD But without further to do, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

Floor 48: Lindarth

I could hear voices someplace far away, as my consciousness started to return. I couldn`t completely make out who it was, but it sounded like Jasmine`s voice. She seemed upset about something.

"_Huh, wonder what that could be?_"

I thought to myself whilst my memories were slowly returning. Oh, right. I blacked out after doing that super-skill thingy. Hey… wait a second. I BLACKED OUT. I opened my eyes, and looked around me. It appeared I was in some sort of wooden house, with all sorts of medical herbs and supplies laying around on tables. Jasmine took notice of my sudden awakening, and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Maxwell, thank god you woke up, I thought you were gonna be out forever"

"Hngg, wh…what`s going on? Where am I? Is this a dream?" I answered.

"_If it is, it`s definitely a good one_" Jasmine was bending over me, giving me a perfect look at dat sweet cleavage. Jesus, I am a pervert, aren't I?

"No, it`s not a dream. And stop staring at my tits, goddamnit", she said, clearly annoyed by my intense staring.

"What are you talking about, I am not staring at all!" I answered hastily, still staring like an idiot.

She sighed, and continued talking: "After you passed out, we brought you up here to the NPC doctor at floor 48. But that`s not important. What`s important is you SOLOED A FUCKING FLOOR BOSS!"

I blinked twice, and sighed. "I did, didn`t I?"

"What kind of skill was that? I have truly never seen anything like it before, and we have been in here for around a year now", she asked. The girl looked like one big question-mark, and I didn't understand much myself.

"Look Jasmine, I really don't want to talk about it right now, and I merely understand anything myself. My head is a mess right now, and I need some time to think about it"

"…"

"It was a unique skill, wasn`t it?" she suddenly said.

"H… how can you know?!" I asked, clearly surprised.

She suddenly went silent, staring at her feet. The girl seemed to tense up, like I just hit some kind of vulnerable spot. Her left eye started twitching, and she tried to push out some words.

"I… I… ehh…"

"Jasmine…"

"I have one myself"

I felt like I had been hit in the stomach. She had one all this time, and she never told me about it. It`s not like I expect her to tell me everything, but we had been in a party for years!

"…How long has it been since you found out about it?"

"I noticed it during floor 15. It suddenly appeared in my skill-list, but I haven`t tried it yet"

"Why?"

"I was afraid, ok?!" Tears started running down her cheeks. "I didn`t tell you, since I were afraid that you were going to shut me out since I was different than the others!"

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" I was getting mad now. How could she possibly think something like that about me?! "Why would I shut you out?! I am in love with you!"

It went completely silent. Even the NPC doctor didn't say a thing. Jasmine`s eyes sent me a look full of… of… mixed feelings. I could see love, hate and disbelief.

"You… you love me?"

"Well, uhmm, I, Eh, You know… Well, yeah, but…"

Suddenly, she threw herself around my neck, and pulled me in to a thigh hug. There were no need for words, her actions said it all. I hugged her back, knowing that I did the right thing. I could hear that she was sobbing lightly, so I pulled her even closer. At that moment, I felt like the worlds luckiest pervert. I mean boy.

My head was filled with thoughts as I walked down the afternoon streets of Lindarth. I wasn`t looking for anything particular, I was just out to kill some time. The city wasn't big, more like a village. A special player-owned shop caught my attention. "Herbies Potions and Other Funny Stuff"

I was met by a rather small-looking woman as soon as I entered the door. The room was full of shelves, all filled up with all sorts of special and funny-looking potions. There were some kind of decorations made of cloth hanging from the roof.

"What are you looking for there, mister?" The lively small woman asked me.

"Umm, I was just looking, really…"

"Oh, that`s okay. I have some tips for you if you want to buy anything. I can offer you some pretty high quality health potions. And I can also offer you this special potion.

She held up a bottle with some kind of white liquid inside. It almost looked like cream.

"Uhh, what is that?" I asked, clearly interested.

"Let`s just say it`s a "relax potion" She gave me a small wink "You put it in a bathtub and… well… enjoy the feeling"

"Oh, that sounds cool! How much for it?"

I opened the door to mine and Jasmine`s rented house. It was the size of a small apartment, with all sorts of cool things in it. You could control the temperature, turn on and off the fireplace and control the lights on one remote. It was pretty awesome.

I shut the door behind me, and went into the small living room. Jasmine was sitting in front of the fireplace, looking through her inventory.

"Oh, you`re back"

"Yeah, I just did some small shopping"

"Did you buy anything?"

I opened my inventory, and brought out my "Special Potion" It had no other name than that, so I didn't really know what it consisted of, but whatever. It was supposedly "relaxing" and gods know I needed that.

"Ohh, some sort of health potion?" Jasmine asked, uninterested.

"No, you`re supposed to use it in the bathtub for some sort of "relaxation"

Jasmine`s eyes went wide, and she took the bottle into closer inspection.

"Oh, that would be lovely right now, my back is so sore"

My heart told me to give it to her, but my head screamed no. I REALLY wanted to use it for myself. But, after some moral questioning, I decided to give it to her.

"Thanks Maxwell, I will remember this" She said whilst sending me a big smile. After mere seconds, she was off into the bathroom. I could hear the water being turned on, and after a short while, she was in the bathtub.

"W… wow, this thing is really, REALLY good…" I could hear her whisper from inside the bathroom. God, I wish I didn't give it away.

Suddenly, she started making some weird moaning sounds from within the bathroom.

"Oh my god, this is soooo goooood" she moaned.

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_" My head started screaming whilst I listened to the rapidly increasing moans. "_Is she... No, she couldn`t possibly be… Oh, my, god_"

And so, a desperate fight with my inner man started. By this time, I could feel the monster in my underpants starting to rise up, wanting to be released from the evil pants holding it back. The fight intensified as I heard the moaning sounds increase in strength once again.

I had to let off some steam, so I grabbed the nearest pillow, put it over my mouth and let out a muffled scream.

"Hey Max-well" she said in a seductive way. "Wanna join me?"

I screamed yet again into the pillow, this time even louder. This was every perverts biggest dream, and I couldn`t believe my own luck.

"W… well, I… would love to, but… but… you know…" I tried to push out some words for an answer.

"What, you don`t like me?" she sounded hurt.

"NONONONONONO, it`s not that, just…"

"Then why won`t you join me?"

I understood that the fight was lost, and rose to my feet, slowly approaching the door. Ever so slowly… Slowly… Slowly…

**A/N: You hate me right now? Yeah? I thought so! xD Man, I love cliffhangers! So now you have something to look forward to. Chapter 10 isn`t too far away, I will try to have it up by Thursday or Friday. And by the way, almost 800 views! I think we will make 1,000 within the end of January. We can do it! But other than that, hope you had a great holiday, and until next time... Peace!**


	13. Update 4

UPDATE NO. 4

Time for another update! This time, it`s pretty important, so please take your time to read through this. It is about the future of this fanfic, because I have changed up the plans a little bit.

So, after thinking about it a little bit, I figured it is probably best to make the fanfiction a little shorter. That means, I will not include GGO in this particular fanfic. The rest of this story will be happening in SAO, a little bit ALO, and of course, real life. But fear not. After I am finished with these two games, I will probably make a sequel at some point, as I told you before. As a matter of fact, I already have the title ready for the sequel. It will most likely be called: "**Midnight Sun**" That fanfic will be about, as I told you before, the events following after the games, and it will be based around the life they live afterwards. And GGO.

Other than that, I would like to thank everyone for the amazing support on this story so far, I couldn`t be happier, and I am eternally grateful to all of you. A special thanks to BlackJamal for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate it! You guys fuel me to make more, and I will. Chapter 10 will be out at some point this week, probably on Saturday or Sunday. So yeah, there you have it! We have passed well over 800 views, and by the time chapter 10 is out, I figure we will have at least 900. That is a sick amount of people, and OMFG I JUST REALIZED HOW EXTREME THAT IS! Sorry for the long update, and have an amazing week!


	14. Chapter 10

**A/N: I finally return, after a long time! I felt the need to take a brake, as a lot of different things have come up the last couple of weeks. It`s been my birthday! But I am finally back, with chapter 10! Probably the best piece of story I have ever written in my entire life. At least I feel it that way. Tell me what you think. I would like to thank all the supportive reviews, especially thanks to BlackJamal and Bronan for your guys awesome reviews. You guys give me the strength to do this, and I am eternally grateful. So yeah, enjoy the chapter, and I will start to update more frequently from now on. It`s full speed ahead!**

Chapter 10: Senseless

Floor 48: Lindarth

As I approached the door, feelings I had never felt before started surging through me. I`ve lived for many years, but never before had I felt these sort of feelings. I had lived my entire life inside the walls of my room. I had little to no friends, and the computer was my only entertainment. My parents didn't understand how I felt, and left me to figure out things alone. But after the SAO incident started, everything had turned out for the better. I had met the most lovely and beautiful young woman I had ever seen, and for some reason, she decided to party up with me? The loser, the nerd, the loner? And without knowing it, she had changed my life. I decided, right there, that I would never let her go. I would protect her in this life, as well as the next. She was, by far, the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I was eternally grateful.

The moaning-sounds from within the bathroom had stopped. She seemed to have responded to my feelings, in some way. It was like we had this special connection between us. I knew how she was feeling, and she knew my feelings, too. My head was exploding with thoughts. I had to tell her. Everything.

I opened the door with ease, and entered the bathroom. She was laying in the tub, covered up by soap-foam, so I couldn't see her precious parts (sadly). But that didn't matter right now. I casually walked up to the side of the bathtub, and looked into Jasmine`s eyes.

"May I join you in there?" I smiled.

"Of course..." she replied, holding my smile.

I removed my clothes within the blink of an eye, and didn't care if she saw my holiness. I plopped into the water with a satisfying "plomp", and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible. Jasmine just sat there, with a big smile, looking at me the entire time. It was like she knew what was coming. I could see her shoulders tensing up as I mentally prepared myself for what was next. This was the moment. This was it.

"Jasmine, I have been thinking about this for a long time. About… us" I started.

"Uhu"

"And I feel like I have gotten to know you real well the last couple of months. We have been fighting together, sleeping together (not like that), talking together, smiling together, and laughing together. I cannot imagine a future where you are not present. You see…" I took a quick pause to catch my breath.

"You are my everything. I can`t stop thinking about you, I dream about you, and I even whisper your name to myself" I could see that she was tearing up, and so was I. I could feel the hot water that made my tears started running down my cheeks. "So, I was wondering, if you would like to spend the future in this game together with me. I will always protect you, and I will never let you go" I pulled up my menu, and flipped down to the option I was looking for. Am I ready for this? To take such a step…? But I knew I was ready. The feelings I had for this woman was real, even though this reality wasn`t. And I was not going to give those feelings up. I pressed the "Send" button, and looked into the teary eyes of Jasmine.

"Will you marry me?"

It seemed as if time itself slowed down. Everything around me was blurred out, and the only thing that was clear was Jasmine. I knew I had made the right decision. I wanted to share this future, and the next, together with her. I wanted to grow old and have kids, I was sure of it. And now I could only hope she felt the same way about me.

"I… I… I… Of course!" She cried, tears running wild. "Of course I will marry you!" She threw herself around my neck, and water flew everywhere. But I couldn't care less. The heat of her body against my own, the sound of her voice in my ears, made everything perfect. I smiled to myself as I saw the "Congratulations" text appear in my menu. I raised my arms, and laid them around her back. This was perfect. She was perfect. Everything was perfect.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ (Time passes)

Our kiss was enveloped in a burning sensation for more. We couldn`t get enough of each other, and our tongues were exploring each other's mouths, looking for new flavours. I loved this woman so much I couldn`t even think straight. My hands rubbed against the soft skin on her back, and I couldn`t hold myself back any longer. I pulled away from our intense kissing, positioned myself directly below her waist, and looked her deep into the eyes.

"I`m going in…" I whispered

She nodded, and I could see that she was trying her best not to seem scared. I would be scared too, if I was a girl and it was my first time. I started pushing slow as ever, until I felt the tip of my member stroke against her wet entrance. Even though we were in a bathtub full of water, she still seemed extra wet around the special parts. I moaned in pleasure just from feeling my tip rub against her opening. If this kept up, I wouldn`t be able to hold it for long. I braced myself, and ever so slightly pushed inside.

I had to be gentle about this. Every inch was a pain for Jasmine, as her vagina tried to get used to the massive (Shameless bragging here) thing entering her. After about a minute, my full length was inside. I couldn't believe the feeling. It was so tight, I could feel the walls inside of her throb around my penis. And it felt absolutely fantastic. I would probably explode right away if it was going to stay this way.

"Y… you can move now…" she whispered to me.

I made my first move, and she moaned in pleasure. The pain was probably gone by now. The moan didn't help my struggle, only made it harder to keep down the boiling sensation inside my hard one. Her moaning continued as I started to move constantly. It felt so good, there were no words. Sex was not anything like I had expected it to be, and yet, it was so much better. The feeling of being inside the person you really love, and doing the ultimate love act, was just super-arousing.

I started to push harder in and out of her, and we were both moaning hard now. I couldn`t hold myself back any longer, this was it. I could feel the walls inside of her tightening, a sign of her being close to her climax. I wasn`t far from it myself. Faster and faster I went.

"O… oh good… mother of Jesus… Jasmine, you`re so goddamn tight!"

"Ma… Maxwell, I… I… Ohhh… Ahh…" She tried to say something, but it turned into moans of pleasure. My member was at the brink of explosion, and I could feel the boiling sensation seeking release.

"I… I`m getting close, Maxwell! Oh… Ahh… Ahhhhh… AHHHH…"

"I`m… I`m not going to be able to hold it in much longer, Jasmine"

"Me n… neither! I… I… Ahh…"

I realised I was about to explode, so I started going even faster, to create the ultimate climax. It felt… magical. No words to describe it.

"Maxwell, I`m… I`m com… ing… Ahh..."

Suddenly, her inside`s convulsed, and she let out a big moan of pleasure as she rode on her orgasm. That was it. The final blow. The final nail in the coffin. The feeling of her insides convulsing around my precious one, was too much for me. I blew my entire load inside of her, rope after rope. Every time my penis twitched, fireworks would go off in my head. I was shaking, out of control, sending off my semen deep into my beloved wife.

After some time, we regained our senses, and just sat there, panting and gulping for air. I looked into her eyes, and she returned the look with a deep kiss, so full of emotion I will never forget it. It was truly the most spectacular night of my life. I loved this woman, and she loved me. The most beautiful thing in the world. We fell asleep in each other`s arms, right there, in the bathtub. And for once, I felt true peace.

**A/N: The feelz... O_O I need to go sit in a emo corner for some time... But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I put an extreme amount of effort into it. It would be lovely if you guys could maybe leave a review, telling me if you liked it, or what to improve. Other than that, I would just like to say thank you for 1,000 views within the end of January! I said we could do it! :) So next chapter will be up by a week, so expect it! And I will see you... LATER!**


	15. Final Note

**FINAL NOTE**

Finally, I have made my decision. I have decided to stop writing on this particular fanfic. "Whyya?" you may wonder. This is simply because I don`t see this fanfic going anywhere. I feel like I have failed utterly at several points during this story, and I don`t have the strength to rewrite everything. So sadly, this marks the end of "The Swordsman Chronicles"

However, fear not, I will not stop writing. I will take everything I have learned from the feedback and experience I have achieved while writing this, and put all of that into a new and better fanfic. I already have major plans for that one, and it will probably release at some point during this week. The title will be "**Phantom Prophecy"**, and it will be set in GGO, aka. Gun Gale Online.

For those who enjoyed "The Swordsman Chronicles", I highly recommend you stick around and read the new fanfic. In addition, I will probably, at some point, return to this fanfic and do a rewrite of the entire thing. Nevertheless, that won`t be for a while, so don`t expect it to be rewritten in some weeks.

That is all from me. I am sad that it had to come down to this, but it is for the best, I promise you. I am, personally, really looking forward to the new fanfic, and I hope you people are too. Therefore, I will see you in some time, with a new and better fanfic. Stay alert, people!

**-TwistedFilms**


	16. Extra Update

**Extra Update**

Sadly things are keeping me from finishing the first chapter in «**Phantom Prophecy**», so I am just going to have to postpone it another week. I am truly sorry, I am super-hyped to release the first chapter, and I think it is definitely a lot better than the first chapter in "The Swordsman Chronicles". I have written around 1,000 words or so this week, and I hope to publish it sometime near Thursday or Friday. School has been, and will be the following week, keeping me busy, as we have a lot of tests and such. In addition, I noticed we got another follower and favourite on "The Swordsman Chronicles", which is just cute. I have said it before and I am saying it again, if you enjoyed my first fanfic, you will enjoy "**Phantom Prophecy**" That was all from me, so hopefully the first chapter of my new fanfic will be released soon. I can`t make any promises, but I will try my best to get it out this week. So yeah. I`m out.


End file.
